Nur zu Besuch
by Calandra
Summary: Vor dem finalen Kampf in "Chosen" muss Willow noch etwas erledigen. Songfic.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und alles andere aus dem Buffyverse gehören nicht mir. Das Lied gehört den Toten Hosen. Die Story selbst gehört mir, aber damit wird kein Geld gemacht.

****

**Nur zu Besuch**

Ich gehe langsam auf mein Ziel zu; es ist dunkel, aber der Morgen naht bereits, das weiß ich. Ich weiß nicht woher, es ist einfach da; genauso wie ich weiß, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird. Danach werde ich nie wieder hier her kommen, weil es nicht gehen wird. Warum es nicht gehen wird, interessiert mich im Moment allerdings weniger - ob ich nun sterben oder wegziehen werde, oder ob es diesen Friedhof einfach nicht mehr geben wird.

Obwohl es dunkel ist, finde ich meinen Weg mühelos, ich war früher schon so oft da gewesen. Mein Ziel liegt in einer friedlichen kleinen Ecke.

_Immer wenn ich dich besuch_

_Fühl ich mich grenzenlos_

_Alles andere ist von hier aus so weit weg_

_Ich mag die Ruhe hier_

_Zwischen all den Bäumen_

_Als ob es den Frieden auf Erden wirklich gibt_

_Es ist ein schöner Weg_

_Der unauffällig zu dir führt_

_Ja, ich hab ihn gern_

_Weil er so hell und freundlich wirkt_

Ich knie mich langsam vor den kleinen Stein, wie so oft, und ein trauriges Lächeln zieht sich über mein Gesicht. „Hey, Baby..." murmele ich und lege die Lilie, die ich mitgebracht habe, vorsichtig vor den Stein.

_Ich habe Blumen mit_

_Weiß nicht ob du sie magst_

_Damals hättest du dich wahrscheinlich sehr gefreut_

_Wenn sie dir nicht gefallen_

_Stör dich nicht weiter dran_

_Sie werden ganz bestimmt bald wieder weggeräumt_

Die Luft vibriert vor Anspannung, und ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln. „Keine Angst. Mir wird nichts passieren."

_Wie es mir geht?_

_Die Frage stellst du jedes Mal_

_Ich bin okay_

_Will nicht dass du dir Sorgen machst_

„Ich habe Angst," flüstere ich leise in die Nacht. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich es ausspreche, und es wird das letzte Mal sein. Den anderen gegenüber erwähne ich es nicht; für sie bin ich die Starke, die es immer geschafft hat, wieder aufzustehen. Ich könnte die enttäuschten Gesichter nicht ertragen, wenn sie es wüssten. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich versuche, es zu verdrängen. Nur dir gegenüber kann ich es zugeben.

_Und so red ich mit dir wie immer_

_So als ob es wie früher wär_

_So als hätten wir jede Menge Zeit_

Ein leichter Windstoß fährt über mein Gesicht, mit ihm kommen ein paar kühle Tropfen. Mir kommen beinahe die Tränen, als ich es spüre; ich weiß, dass das kein natürlicher Wind ist. Es ist sternenklar und warm.

„Hab keine Angst, Süße," höre ich dich flüstern, beruhigend und doch so erschreckend. „Ich bin bei dir."

„Ich weiß, Baby, ich weiß." Und es ist tröstlich zu wissen.

_Ich spür dich ganz nah hier bei mir_

_Kann deine Stimme im Wind hören_

_Und wenn es regnet, weiß ich, dass du manchmal weinst_

_Bis die Sonne scheint_

_Bis sie wieder scheint_

„Sie vermissen dich, weißt du..." murmele ich. „Alle. Buffy, Xander... oh, Göttin, sogar Spike... und alles. Meine Blumen wollen einfach nicht mehr wachsen."

Dein leises Gelächter vibriert in der Luft.

_Ich soll dich grüßen von den anderen_

_Sie denken alle noch ganz oft an dich_

_Und dein Garten_

_Es geht ihm wirklich gut_

_Obwohl man merkt, dass du ihm doch sehr fehlst_

_Und es kommt immer noch Post, ganz fett adressiert an dich_

_Obwohl doch jeder weiß, dass du weggezogen bist_

„Es tut mir Leid," flüstere ich, nicht zum ersten Mal. „Oh, es tut mir so Leid. Es muss dir wie Betrug vorkommen."

„Es ist kein Betrug." beruhigst du mich, auch nicht zum ersten Mal. „Ich bin dir nicht böse, ich kann dir gar nicht böse sein. Und wenn du glücklich bist, dann bin ich es. Genieße das, was du hast, Süße. Genieße dein Leben."

„Ich könnte morgen schon tot sein."

„Schhh. Sag so was nicht. Du wirst lange leben, das verspreche ich dir."

„Und du wirst... warten?" frage ich zögernd. Der Gedanke, dass du jahrelang, vielleicht jahrzehntelang auf mich warten musst, ist mir unangenehm.

„Ja. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Zeit existiert hier nicht, wie du sie kennst. Für mich sind deine Jahre vielleicht nur mehr Minuten."

_Und so red ich mit dir wie immer_

_Und ich verspreche dir_

_Wir haben irgendwann wieder jede Menge Zeit_

_Dann werden wir uns wiedersehen_

_Du kannst dich ja kümmern, wenn du willst_

_Dass die Sonne an diesem Tag auch auf mein Grab scheint_

_Dass die Sonne scheint_

_Dass sie wieder scheint_

Ich spreche noch fast zwei Stunden mit dir, bis ich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sehe.

„Ich muss gehen, Baby."

„Ich weiß. Viel Glück. Du schaffst das."

„Danke. - Für alles. Ich liebe dich."

Ich spüre, dass du lächelst. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Warum ich plötzlich das Gefühl habe, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen werde, weiß ich nicht. „Drück mir die Daumen, ja?"

„Natürlich. Aber es wird nicht nötig sein. Ich sehe, wie es ausgehen wird, und es ist wundervoll. Hab Vertrauen."

Ich lächele mit feuchten Augen. „Oh, Tara. - Ich komme wieder, das verspreche ich dir."

„Du wirst nicht wieder kommen."

„Was?"

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, Süße. Du weißt doch, wenn du mit mir sprechen willst, bin ich immer da." Du zögerst einen Moment. „Geh."

Ich stehe auf. „Wie du meinst..."

„Ja. Geh, Süße, es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Ich nicke nur und streiche mit einer Hand sanft über die Inschrift. „Bis dann."

Dann drehe ich mich um und gehe, und ich hätte schwören können, dass ich von dir ein leises „Lebwohl" höre. Aber vielleicht war es nur der Wind.

----

Seid so gut, und schreibt mir ein Review!


End file.
